fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Xylumen
Xylumen is a fictional comic secret undercover international team 6 boys and 6 girls in a deadly team All those 12 members from different countries who form the international affair undercover agency--Xylumen. Six female agents: Cine, Kuyona, Redina, Saripon, Vike, and Yarm Six male agents: Loocio, Fike, Maldrivil, Nife, Soje, and Teujil A Discovery of the Deaths of X.Y.Z.U. Some members called in for giving their other teammates some updated informations about what happened to those unheard news of the existnce of the XYZU and those who died here. Believing Is Seeing Some members can not believe what they found and saw the actual deaths of the Zemo with their honors without knowing that they are in a danger, too. Saving the XYLUMEN is a MUST Soje has been working for the Top Secret Special Agency by agreeing with their ideas and accepting their offers--to eliminate the superbeings, mutants, and aliens and prevent the world from the dangers. When the Fascinating Zemo Monners timeline starts, Soje has discovered the dark, deep secrets from the Top Secret Special Agency and has thought that they were good agency with good terms. He learns that he made a mistake by joining the team and betrays the boss who gives him an order to join the Xylumen and hunt all these powered people. He gives the Xylumen a choice in what they find whose side they are on and informs them that the Top Secret Special Agency is not supposed to do what we did is terrible things. T.S.S.A. Vs. Xylumen 12 members are outnumbered to fight against the million agents. But Soje is very close to the leader with his own secret plan. He plans to kill the General Hart as he hopes the end of the operation is completed. Friends and Enemies Change Everything Soje and the mystery lady agent are coming toward the General Hart at same time. The mystery lady agent stops Soje from hurting the General Hart. Somehow, this lady learns of what happened to her fertilizing eggs. She needs to produce a baby somehow. The General Hart makes a deal with the Soje if he will protect her and he begs Soje not to come back anymore. He wonders what would have happened if he took her away from her father. He tells the Xylumen that the Top Secret Special Agency is no more for certain. Top Secret Special Organization grows. As Xylumen grows mad at Soje for telling them the lie, they do not know that Soje is telling them the truth and he does not know that new operation starts to form. They go fight against Soje in front of that lady. That lady threatens those Xylumen members in front of Soje with deadly weapons and informs them the former operation is closed. She realizes wjhat Xylumen explains about new one as she tells them this could be a new operation and not the same way the old operation trained. Secrets Mary Giona Gurley gets a fake sister, Fiona Gurley Tereskov through their secret agency and their friendship. Kuyona Z. Chang contacts her own brother, Mr. Chang other known as Xeno through their secret and siblings. Sharon Darien contacts her parents through their secret and family. She keeps it a secret with her brother that nobody knew about. Joseph Austin Cadiz contacts his whole family through their secret and family. He works for Top Secret Special Organization when he has a codename--Agent unknown. He left both team and changed from Soje to Agent to Zacid. Coolio Troy Palmer contacts his family through their secret and family. He knows that some family is working different agency and team such as Xia, Harrier, Top Secret Special Organization, and other unrevealed teams. Category:Team Category:Team Member List Category:Member Team List